


One Small Step

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [16]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen contemplates his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's picture prompt challenge – [here.](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/1159956.html#cutid1)

In films the Vikings would send their dead out on boats, on water just like this. They'd send out flaming arrows and up in smoke the dead would go, their souls free from suffering at last.

Stephen had always rather liked the idea.

What he didn't understand was why he'd let Cutter convince him that going on this expedition, with scenery like this, would fix everything.

It wouldn't take much to send himself over that edge.

But he'd made himself live for Cutter before, he could certainly do it again.

He turned away from the waterfall, and didn't look back.


End file.
